Secreto
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Ella lo amaba, él la odiaba y le temía. Todo esto los llevó a una espiral que tendría un desenlace oscuro y trágico. Clasificación "T" y ligero Loudcest. Basado en el cómic de "Sketch Toons", todos los derechos reservados para Chris Savino y "Sketch Toons".


**Secreto:** **Hola a todos, ¿cómo han estado?. Espero que bien, ¿me extrañaron?, lo sé, yo también los he extrañado y muchísimo, últimamente, desde que arranqué este descanso, la verdad me he aburrido como un hongo, en palabras mías, he descansado, he cerrado algunas historias como Saint Simpsons: Soul of Gold, The Lost Canvas, Saintia Shö, Next Dimension, Mis Días en Royal Woods, El Viaje, Misterio al Amanecer y algunos One-Shots de The Loud House, sin olvidar el más importante: "Sangre de Hermanos", pero otros fics han tenido que ser borrados como el de Resident Loud: Royal Woods City, éste queda fuera hasta nuevo aviso.**

 **Durante mi descanso, he estado siguiendo otros fics e historias de The Loud House, veo que ya hay algunos entre Luna y Sam, algunos con feliz feliz y otros tristes donde fracasa la relación, no tengo problema y la verdad quisiera disculparme, porque yo también estuve dentro de la histeria por ese capítulo, esta es la última vez que hablo de dicho asunto, la verdad, actué como un tarado, simplemente me dejé llevar por la desesperación, no sé por qué actué así, ¿será algún problema de parte de mi mente? ¿O tal vez me cuesta aceptar que hay como un vínculo que me gusta mantener y no acepto cambios?. Yo creo que son las dos cosas, ya he visto cosas así en otras series con temas homosexuales y los he aceptado sin rechistar, pero ¿por qué me costó aceptar esto en TLH? ¿Será que por ser algo especial (en mi opinión) no quería aceptarlo?. Tal vez, tal vez sea eso, pero también, como dije, actué como un tarado por esto, sabiendo que es solo una serie y que no debería destruirme la cabeza.**

 **Y lo comprendí bien, por mi cuenta, debo comprender, analizar, ser serio, porque está en la carrera que también estudio, la cual es la Historia, en que hay que analizar, sintetizar, discernir y separar, pero no lo hice, me dejé llevar por la paranoia porque algunos decían en un grupo donde estoy, que el Loudcest se iba a terminar y yo apenas estaba entrando en este asunto, me dejé llevar por el miedo y el fracaso, temía también que la gente me llegara incluso a tildar en los fanfics de "homofóbico" por no poner el Sam-Luna, pero a esta pareja, no lo sé, lo vi un poco forzado, tal vez porque ese mes era el mes del Orgullo Gay y todo el asunto, sumado a lo del primer aniversario de la "Masacre de Orlando" (atentado perpetrado por el ISIS contra un Club bailable en aquella ciudad, donde murieron 56 personas). Sí, soy un tanto paranoico, por desgracia; temo a los insultos y en especial de los extremistas del fandom tóxico, (no estoy insultando a nadie, pero ni un segundo tuvo de existencia y lo sobreexplotaron).**

 **Pero bueno, dejemos de lado ese asunto que es muy delicado, vayamos a la secuela de "Sangre de Hermanos", ésta comenzará 10 años después de la historia nombrada, como también después de los sucesos del "Next Dimension" y unos fics míos de Saint Seiya, será una unión entre lo que pasará en el manga y OOC, no quiero apegarme tanto al primero porque terminaría dándole más importancia a los Santos Dorados y no a todos, sería un desequilibrio; pero bueno, la secuela se llama "Saint Simpsons-Louds", donde la ubicaré en "Stories" porque nadie la leería en crossovers y también sería múltiple-crossover, abarcando a otros personajes como Gravity Falls, Steven Universe, Regular Show, Clarence, Rick and Morty, Escandalosos, Star vs las Fuerzas del Mal, poniendo también a mi OC Alexander y sin olvidar a los personajes del Next Dimension y a las Unlouds, éstas son propiedad de El Legendario y habrá un homenaje para Banghg, ya que aparecerá una escena de "La Purga: La Noche de Lincoln Loud" y por eso quiero agradecerles a ambos autores por darme permiso en usar sus historias y personajes en la mía.**

 **¿Cómo será la sinopsis?: Ya la he explicado en "Hora de regresar", ésta historia abarcara mucho sobre los viajes en el Tiempo y las Dimensiones, donde está en riesgo el Presente de caer en manos de la versión maligna de la Diosa de la Guerra, la Athena del Chaos y su Patriarca, Aiolos Alterno, quienes tienen a su Ejércitos de Caballeros Dorados y las Unlouds que se han unido, por eso, los del Presente y sus Aliados se enfrentarán en una guerra con el fin de salvar a la suya y a su Diosa. La fecha de estreno es para el 1* de Septiembre, así que a tenerme paciencia.**

 **Por último, ¿de qué tratará este One-Shot?: Les haré esta pregunta, ¿han visto en Tumblr "Sketch-Toons" donde tiene un cómic llamado "The Secret"?. Bueno, lo he estado siguiendo desde hace mucho, (aún espero la continuación de la historia y parece que las cosas se han puesto muy complicadas), la verdad me ha sorprendido ver a una Luna totalmente psicópata y hasta me ha dado (y pesadillas, lo digo en serio, no estoy bromeando), esa mirada asesinada, creo que mi OC Alexander encontró a su segundo amor junto con Leni, debido a su bipolaridad y locura, pero dejando de lado eso, en este pequeño One-Shot veremos la decisión que Lincoln deberá tomar para salvar a los suyos, sabiendo que todo esto puede terminar en una situación final oscura.**

 **Como siempre digo: No soy dueño de The Loud House ni tampoco de la historia "The Secret", ambas pertenecen a sus respectivos, sitios y demás, solo busco entretener a la gente y con ésto doy por iniciada la vuelta al Loudcest.**

* * *

Ella lo amaba, él la odiaba, le temía, tenía miedo a aquella rockera, ¿acaso todo ese encuentro en su habitación cuando ella se cambiaba llevó a que su dulce y amable lado desapareciera para ser una psicópata que lo amaría, incluso en la Muerte? ¿Qué podía hacer?. Ese pobre albino se hallaba encerrado en su habitación, tenía la luz apagada, todo sumido en las tinieblas, en la oscuridad, mientras que la del pasillo se infiltraba bajo su puerta.

Cada vez que oía pasos, temblaba del miedo, temía de que fuera ella quien viniera a su habitación y le hiciera algo, ¿qué pasaba por su cabeza en ese momento?. Si era amor, no podía describírselo como el mismo, era un acto de la más pura de las locuras entre ella y él, ¿cuál sería su siguiente paso?.

\- _"Sé que tiene una siguiente jugada, sé que va a venir por mí pero antes matará a cualquiera que se le cruce por su camino. Todo esto es mi culpa y de mis hormonas, jamás tendría que haberme metido en su cuarto y verla cambiarse?. ¡¿Qué carajos pasaba por mi cabeza al hacer esto?! Luna...perdóname..."_ _Perdóname._ Pensó el muchacho, totalmente pálido, temblaba y se abrazaba así mismo, ya que estaba aquejado de un intenso dolor en sus entrañas, algo había sido servido en la comida y ahora le estaba afectando muchísimo, como si se le derritieran por dentro y ahora estuviera al borde de la muerte.

* * *

Luna estaba encerrada en su habitación, toda la habitación se hallaba afuera y ella aguardaba para poner en marcha su siguiente fase, sabía que más de una se lo impediría en cumplir el deseo que atesoraba en lo más profundo de su corazón y había dejado su "Marca de la Muerte" en el retrato donde estaban todos ellos en el jardín y la "ganadora" era Leni, ella debía morir, tenía en su cabeza que ella se lo iba a quitar, le quitaría a su amado Lincoln y la debía eliminar de la peor manera, pero para eso necesitaba que fuera un momento en que solo estuvieran las dos solas en la casa.

\- No me quitarás a lo que yo quiero, Leni, ¿cuánto más tengo que sufrir?. Ya perdí varias veces, he tenido mucha pero mucha mala suerte en el juego del amor y ahora que tengo a Lincoln, tú me lo quitarás, eso no te lo permitiré. ¡¿OÍSTE?!. Hablaba sola, podía verse esa mirada aterradora y llena de odio, mientras que arrojaba un cuadro donde estaban las dos juntas, sonrientes y felices, para luego estrellarse contra el suelo y quedar esparcidos sus restos por doquier.

* * *

Escuchó el sonido de los cristales y de las botas de Luna aplastar lo que quedaba de ese retrato, se hacía trizas, volaban pequeña astillas de madera, podía sentir como su odio se esparcía por el pasillo y llegaba hasta él, como una ráfaga helada que lo "apuñalaba" incesantemente. Se ocultó bajo las sábanas, pero debía hacer una última jugada, su vida pendí de un fino y delicado hilo, sabía que ya no tenía vuelta atrás, ella iba a ir por él, ¿se lo llevaría lejos para que estuvieran juntos? ¿Morirían bajo la lluvia y el frío?.

Decidió ponerse serio, enfriar la cabeza y de ahí salir de la cama, le dolía el estómago, lo que Luna le había puesto en el almuerzo era algo que lo estaba matando de forma lenta y dolorosa, pero no podía preocuparse por eso, él ya estaba muerto, sabía que necesitaba parar a Luna de una forma u otra, sin embargo, cuando uno estaba bajo la locura y fracasaban todos los medios racionales, solo quedaba una última carta por jugar en esa partida de "Póquer Final".

Bajó las escaleras, sentía que sus tripas iban a salirse como en las películas de terror y zombies, era un intenso fuego venenoso, como el de un Dragón Wyvern que incendiaba y arrojaba su veneno por todas partes, quemando todo un páramo y finalmente quedaba hecho un desierto. Se detuvo a mitad de las escaleras, juró haber escuchado los pasos de Luna y de ahí se giró, no había nadie, ¿acaso su mente le estaba jugando un truco sucio? ¿se estaba volviendo loco como ella?, podía ser cierto o no, pero no podía detenerse, reanudó la marcha hacia abajo, hacia la cocina donde había sido envenenado por una de las personas que quería en su numerosa familia.

* * *

En la cocina podía sentirse el aroma de la comida recién hecha por ella y allí se encontraba, tuvo la precaución de no ser visto; sabía que si la rockera lo veía, ese sería su fin.

Por su parte, la chica se volteó, ya que juró haber oído pasos en la entrada de la cocina, sin embargo no había nadie, volvió a su trabajo.

\- _"Si no puedo tenerte, Lincoln, conmigo, entonces estaremos juntos para toda la Eternidad"._ Pensó ella, mientras que terminaba de darle unos toques a la comida y de ahí la dejaba enfriarse un rato y se dirigía hacia la planta alta para darse una ducha y reflexionar en lo que estaba haciendo.

* * *

Tuvo la astucia de esconderse detrás de uno de los sillones y sin ser visto partió hacia la cocina, de la rapidez que tenía Luna, ya se estaba dando una ducha y él recordaba ese momento en que ella se había masturbado en aquella habitación, pensando en su hermano de cabellos blancos, en el que un día se unieran en cuerpo y alma para toda la vida, aunque eso significara dejar atrás de ellos un sendero de sangre y muerte.

Sentía ganas de vomitar en aquel momento en la que había oído suspirar y gritar su nombre bajo la ducha, se contuvo, a pesar de que su mente lo estaba traicionando y su instinto le decía que debía liberar esa carga tan horrenda de su cabeza. Entró en la cocina y revisó cada uno de los cajones donde guardaban las especias y allí encontró uno con una pequeña calavera, tal vez lo habrían desde hace mucho antes y sería algún condimento picante que nadie se atrevía a tocar, pero cuando lo abrió, se encontró con la horrenda sorpresa de que eso era veneno para ratas, tendría que haberse muerto en pocos minutos pero algo le impedía que el efecto surgiera y era que su espíritu le decía que debía salvarla a Luna de esa maldad que llevaba dentro.

Sintió que las lágrimas le invadían, sabía que iba a morir, no podía llamar a Emergencias ni a un doctor, él ya era un hombre muerto, su cuerpo estaba muriendo por el veneno para ratas, sentía ahora punzadas, si tomaba el teléfono y pedía ayuda, era obvio que Luna lo destrozaría como a una casa en medio de un tornado, era mejor morir en paz y no sufriendo de la peor manera, aunque ahora él estaba sufriendo el peor de los malestares por lo que su propia hermana le había hecho y que era su deber detenerla y salvarla a ella y a su familia.

Sabía que no volvería a jugar con Lily, ¿qué diría ella cuando sus padres la llevaran a visitar la tumba de él y de Luna? ¿Qué recuerdo tendría ella cuando creciera?, Lynn ya no tendría a su "Muñeco de Pruebas", Lisa perdería a su "Sujeto de pruebas", Lucy a la única persona que la escuchaba cuando escribía sus poemas, Luan sin su Mimo para las fiestas, Leni a la persona que le había ayudado a conducir, tal vez Lori no le importaría, no, sí le importaría, a pesar de que su relación no era de las más estables por sus peleas, ella perdería a la persona que siempre estuvo de su lado y que reparó sus errores cuando se había burlado de Ronnie Anne y tuvo que arreglar el daño que había hecho. Todas ellas lo extrañarían, tampoco podía olvidarse de Lola, ella perdería a su Mayordomo, a la persona que la ayudaba y animaba para cuando tenía sus desfiles y los certámenes de belleza y finalmente Lana, ya no tendría a su compañero de diversión, todo quedaría en la neblina. Esto abarcaba a sus amigos de la escuela, Clyde, Rayos Oxidados, Zach y Liam, los iba a extrañar, adiós a sus días de entre amigos, adiós a los videojuegos, a leer cómics en ropa interior, a las salidas, a Ace Savvy y visitar a su abuelo Albert Loud. Se acercaba el momento de la decisión final.

Lincoln lloraba en silencio, mientras que el dolor le invadía cada vez más y vertía el veneno sobre la comida de Luna, ella ya había decidido en que cenaran en la habitación del joven.

\- Perdóname, Luna, perdóname. Pidió disculpas el joven y se encaminó, ahora sintiendo que su cuerpo se había convertido en una especie de ancla o zapatos de cemento, ya que el dolor era indescriptible.

No podía dejarse atrapar, subió las escaleras como si hubiera cruzado un "Sendero de Espinas", las cuales lo herían, cortaban y causaban un gran sangrado en su piel, tosía con fuerza, miró su mano, pequeñas gotas viscosas y de color rojo, se puso pálido y cuando se giró, para su sorpresa y horror, allí se encontraba Luna, lo miraba con una mirada severa y fría, ya no era su hermana rockera que había conocido, ya no era aquella persona que lo había cargado en sus brazos cuando era un momento, foto que conservaba en sus bolsillos, temía de que ella lo hubiera descubierto y fue entonces que cerró los ojos y se preparó para recibir el castigo.

\- Lincoln, ¿qué haces fuera de la cama?. Vamos, yo te llevo, ya está la cena. Respondió Luna, no había descubierto su plan y fue entonces que lo ayudó a cargarlo y de ahí llevarlo hasta su habitación, durante el trayecto vio el vidrio del marco familiar donde yacía Leni con "X", tragó saliva y Luna sonrió malvadamente.

* * *

Sabía que era sus últimos minutos de vida y fue entonces que miró hacia la puerta, esperando a que Luna trajera la comida y de ahí terminaría todo. Pronto llegó, la vio venir, traía una bandeja para él y otro para ella, se sentó a su lado en la cama, mientras que comían en silencio.

\- ¿Sabes qué, hermano?. La verdad me siento culpable de haberte golpeado antes cuando me viste semi-desnuda, no quería hacerlo pero hay sentimientos extraños recorriendo mi mente, sentimientos de amor hacia ti, ¿sí?. No quiero que me veas como un monstruo o una psicópata, porque no lo soy, simplemente te quiero a ti y nadie más, al Infierno con las cartas, al carajo con mama, papa, Lori, Leni y todas las demás, que se mueran, ¿por qué no podemos estar juntos? ¿Qué tiene de malo?. Dio ella ese discurso lleno de odio hacia su propia familia y de ahí el chico tragó saliva, mientras que se sentía extraño.

\- Luna, no sigas con eso, yo te quiero mucho y...Dijo el chico y de ahí sintió el beso de parte de la rockera.

\- Y yo también te quiero mucho, Linky, tú sabes que jamás te dejaré por nadie en el Mundo. Prometió la chica.

Él se la quería quitar de encima, estaba loca, ponía en peligro a toda persona que se le cruzara cerca suyo, pero a la vez ejercía una gran y terrible resistencia.

\- Luna, basta. Ordenó el albino.

Mala jugada.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Acaso no me quieres aquí?. Preguntó Luna, mirándolo de vuelta con esos ojos que destilaban terror.

\- No, no es eso, yo quiero que vuelvas a ser la de antes, pero ahora te he perdido para siempre, ya no sé quién eres: ¿Eres mi hermana o mi asesina?. Respondió el joven, encarándola.

\- ¿Sabes qué?. Eres un marica, un cobarde, igual que los que te juntas en tu escuela, todos son unos cobardes, unos llorones, ¿quieres a mama, a papa, a Lynn? ¡La misma que te tildó de mala suerte!. Preguntaba la joven rockera, casi alzando la voz.

No hubo respuesta.

\- Eso ya es cosa del Pasado, entiéndelo, somos hermanos, yo amo a Cookie, ¿por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Abre los ojos!. Intentaba el joven en hacerla entrar en razón.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, Luna se le lanzó encima, le puso el cerco contra la pared, parecía un bastión rodeado por las tropas enemigas y que solo tenía la opción de resistir o morir, sentía que su corazón latía a mil hora, sentía que todo estaba por llegar a su fin.

\- No te preocupes por ella, también se irá a la tumba junto con todos los que se me interpongan en mi camino. ¡¿Quién me va a detener?! ¡POBRE IDIOTA, IRÉ POR ELLA! ¡Jajajajaja!. Juró ella y comenzaba a reírse de una forma maligna, hasta que de golpe sintió una horrible punzada en su cuerpo.

Lincoln bajó la mirada y sus ojos comenzaron a humedecerse.

\- ¿Qué...qué me pasa? [Preguntó a su hermano y de golpe tosió con fuerza, mirando su mano y encontrándola totalmente empapada de sangre] ¡¿QUÉ ME PASA?! ¡¿QUÉ ME HICISTE...QUÉ ME HICISTE?!. Tomó a su hermano con fuerza y la tos no paraba en ningún momento.

\- Lo siento, Luna, perdóname, pero...pero...¡YO TE QUIERO DE VUELTA!. Se mostró Lincoln como el responsable de lo que había hecho.

\- Linc...Linc...¿por qué? ¿por qué?. Preguntó ella, sintiendo todo el peso del veneno, al igual que su hermano y fue entonces que se arrastró hasta él.

\- Por favor, perdóname, no podía recuperarte de la manera racionalista, la verdadera Luna murió y tú la estabas usurpando, ¡POR ESO MORIREMOS JUNTOS, ¿QUIERES ESTAR CONMIGO?, ADELANTE, ESTAREMOS JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE!. Prometió el muchacho y de golpe sintió como su cuerpo daba la última batalla y su corazón se paralizaba, sucumbiendo ante el veneno, muriendo en los brazos de su hermana y de la persona que lo amaba.

Luna quedó helada y supo del error que había causado, sabía que también tenía las minutos contados, fue entonces que agarró el cuerpo sin vida de su hermanito y lo abrazó con fuerza, llorando a más no poder, abrazándolo y sintiendo que poco a poco iba a morir.

\- Lincoln, ¡por favor, perdóname, hermano, perdóname!. Si vamos a estar juntos, no me importa si es el Cielo, el Infierno o el Purgatorio, me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero solo quiero estar contigo para toda la vida. ¡Lincoln, te amo mucho!. Fueron sus últimas palabras y finalmente murió abrazando al peli blanco, abandonado para siempre aquel Mundo e iniciando el viaje hacia el Más Allá.

Toda la casa Loud quedó sumida en el silencio más aterrador y sepulcral, como un cementerio, mientras que dos hermanos yacían muertos y abrazados el uno con el otro y el frasco con veneno caía al suelo, quebrándose y esparciendo el contenido por toda la casa. Pronto llegaría la familia y se encontraría con esa terrible y trágica escena.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Como dije, consideren esto mi vuelta a los fics de Loudcest, aunque aquí hubo muy poco, una relación de carcelero-prisionero, donde Lincoln temía a su hermana Luna por lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos y la verdad ese cómic me sirvió bien, ya lo venía pensando y repasando en mi cabeza por cómo hacerlo, pero en sí tenía ganas de que sea una serie de Drabbles llamado "Secretos", incluyendo poniendo a Clyde, Haiku, Ronnie Annie, Sam, Carol, Bobby y hasta mi OC Alexander, pero al final decidí no hacerlo.**

 **¿Saben una cosa?. En mi opinión, dentro del Loudcest, creo que el Lunacoln es la pareja menos apreciada, no sé, no hay muchos o casi nada de fics de esta pareja, salvo uno que hice como en Marzo o Mayo de este año, en Wattpad (ya sé que me van a decir que no va nadie allá) pero allí he encontrado un par. Voy a dedicarme a darle flote a esta pareja, es una de mis favoritas junto con el Lynncoln y el Lucycoln, todavía no he hecho uno con Lana y con Lola debería avanzar más, pero en esté me cuesta un poco, más que nada por la diferencia en edades, pero como he dicho antes, esta vez he regresado y no me tomaré más descansos, no más hiatus, trabajaré con todo y en especial para cuando llegue Septiembre, muchos dicen "Septiembre, sorpréndenme, yo los voy a sorprender con "Saint Simpsons-Louds: Episodio G: Asesinos", sé que debería esto en crossover pero no lo pondré, irá en la sección "Stories", además es la "Secuela" del "Final Oficial o Bueno" de "Sangre de Hermanos".**

 **Y mientras que esperan para Septiembre, iré haciendo otros trabajos, no solo con The Loud House, también debo volver con los de Steven Universe y hacer algunos con Gravity Falls.**

 *** Dope17: No te preocupes, que el próximo Lynncoln que haré tendrá Hard Lemon, haré todo lo posible para que me quede bien ese tipo de situaciones :).**

 **Así que bueno, espero que les guste este One-Shot y nos estamos viendo en futuros proyectos, cuídense y que bueno se siente estar de regreso.**


End file.
